rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaikaina Grif
Kaikaina Grif, also known as Sister and Kai, is a main character in Red vs. Blue and is voiced by Rebecca Frasier. She is the younger sibling of Dexter Grif and a Blue Team member who is color blind and has a lack of intelligence, a factor many of the main cast have noticed. After the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Sister was the only soldier to continue to be stationed at Blood Gulch after everyone else, including her brother, was reassigned. She plays a major supporting role in Season 5 and appeared sporadically in later seasons before returning to the main cast at the end of Season 15. Overview After Grif was drafted, his sister signed up into the military and was later stationed at Blood Gulch, where she reunited with her brother. However, because she is color blind, Sister unintentionally believed that the Red Team was the Blue Team, the team she was actually assigned to. The characters mainly refer to her as 'Sister', which comes from the fact that she's Grif's younger sister and her real name was never mentioned on screen. According to a DVD commentary, Sister's character was originally conceived as a sweet, but naive, hometown girl. However, after the casting of Rebecca Frasier as her voice actor, who displayed a willingness to say every level of vulgarity possible, Sister's character was rewritten to be a 'loud slut'. Role in Plot Arrival at Blood Gulch .]] In response to the death of Blue Team's leader, Kaikaina is sent to Blood Gulch via Pelican, which crash lands on Private Donut. She introduces herself to the Reds, much to her brother Grif's disapproval, and states that command sent her to replace the missing man on their team due to their dead leader, so the Reds conclude that Sarge must be 'dead'. The Reds then hold a funeral to say their last words, during which Sister clearly shows her dislike of "old people", then bury Sarge alive. After burying Sarge, Simmons and Grif inadvertently find out that Sister had actually signed up for Blue Team (and was supposed to replace Captain Butch Flowers) but being colorblind, mistook Red Team for Blue Team, being unable to distinguish between Red and Blue. Grif consequently sends her over to the Blue Team. The Blues then give Sister an orientation but are interrupted by Tex firing at them. When Tex calms down, she expresses indignation at the fact that the Blue Team has acquired a new girl after she'd only been gone for a few weeks. Afterward, Tex and Sister have a private conversation while Church and Tucker discuss the consequences of having two girls on the team. Later, Doc says that he needs to give her a physical due to her being a new soldier and Tucker is left bewildered at the fact that Doc convinced her to remove her clothes. As the Blues regroup atop the base, Sister is ordered to go into the caves with Doc and Junior. Unfortunately, when they arrive, the three are captured by an Omega infected Butch Flowers and a Green Alien, who in turn take Junior, leaving only Sister and Doc. Together, the two discover computers in the caves, in which Sister hopes to get on Myspace with them. They then assist Church above ground and soon manage to make it above ground themselves, running into Lopez along the way. However, Tex escapes with Junior and the Blues return to base. Alone in the Canyon After a majority of the Reds and Blues are relocated, Sister was the only Blue remaining in Blood Gulch, possibly because of Command not knowing of her existence there. It seems that she has been using the empty base to host endless raves that few people attend. This clearly has had some impact on her cognition, as she mistook Washington for a police officer and thought that the Freelancer program was, "the band we had last night." In Relocated: Part Three, Lopez tells the Red Team that he killed Sister, though Grif refused to believe this unless presented with a corpse, stating that after falling through ice while ice skating when they were kids, she had survived underwater for three hours and came up pregnant. ]] After Lopez leaves Blood Gulch for Valhalla, it is later revealed in The End is Near that Sister was actually passed out, not dead as Lopez had alleged after he choked her. Sister, still at the canyon, watches Epsilon's transmission to the entire galaxy implicating Malcolm Hargrove as a criminal and shows joy upon seeing that Grif was still alive and also comments on how she found Lopez's attack "hot." Reuniting with the Reds and Blues Ten months later, Sister is visited and interviewed by Dylan Andrews, during her investigation on the Reds and Blues. Sister explains to Dylan that she's hosted various conventions, raves, and other events at several locations following the crew's departure and denies that her brother had anything to do with the recent attacks that had been attributed to him, calling it a government conspiracy theory and that her brother is "a total softy inside." She then directs Dylan to the canyon's computer V.I.C., to help her get more information on the crew's time in the canyon. Sometime later, Sister heads to Chorus for business and discovers the Reds and Blues' call for help on Earth. Traveling with the New Republic Lieutenants, she reunites with her brother and embraces him with a hug. She is later seen with the Reds and Blues as they stand victorious over Temple and his forces. Feud with Tucker Sister joined the Reds and Blues on their journey to get pizza at Sammie Raphaello's, though Grif crashed their Pelican on purpose on the way. Once they arrived, the pizzeria ends up destroyed by the arrival of an ancient goddess named Kalirama, though the crew escaped thanks to Donut's time portal guns. Sister followed Tucker, arriving on Valhalla some time before Tex's ship crashed there. While at Valhalla, Sister discovers the Time-Portal Gun has a shuffle button before her and Tucker have a debate on whether or not they really had sex back in Blood Gulch after Tex's ship departed. Despite initially deciding to go throughout history and have sex with various celebrities, the two decided to visit Blood Gulch to prove what happened to one another. As they're spying on the past Reds and Blues, Tucker accidentally shoots Flowers with a sniper after Sister warned him that the safety was off. Tucker later asked her why she decided to join them this time, where Sister revealed she was too stressed from work and wanted things to go back to how they were at Blood Gulch, where things seemed like they didn't matter, to which Tucker agreed. After Tex's ship departs, the two followed their past selves into the caves to watch themselves fail to have sex, revealed to be caused by present-day Tucker after he loudly shouted "sure!" when Sister asked him to have sex in the heat of the moment. Upon returning to Valhalla, avoiding being caught by their past selves, Sister berated Tucker for "cock-blocking" her twice. After more antics, Sister becomes sick of Tucker ruining all of her time travel plans. They both return to Iris in the present hoping to meet up with the others. When they realise they aren't there, the two get wasted and have an argument about how much they hate each other. They are then interrupted by the presence of Atlus Arcadium Rex, a self-proclaimed "god," who commands them to give up time travel. Thinking they are hallucinating from antifreeze fumes, they mock Atlus causing him to attack them. He summons a cyclops named Grog to kill the two. While running from it, Sister sarcastically remarks for Tucker to kill the cyclops and show off how great a fighter he is. This sparks Tucker's ego who attempts to fight it, but ends up getting both the Time Gun and his sword knocked away. While Tucker attempts to fight Grog, Sister runs up the cliff and retrieves both the sword and Time gun. When Grog approaches the cliff, Sister (not knowing Tucker's sword only works for him) jumps off the cliff and tries to stab him in the eye with it, only for it to not activate and for her to crash into the ground. Eventually Tucker defeats the cyclops and The two retreat into the past before Atlus can strike again, winding up in the time period of Medieval England. They are found by two Camelot Knights who mistake Tucker's sword for Excalibur, and thus make Tucker and Sister king and queen of England. After a large unspecified amount of time goes by during which Sister has sex with several of the knights while Tucker's ego increasingly gets to his head until he is extremely obnoxious to deal with. Eventually, Grif arrives alongside Huggins, a light being who Grif befriended on his travels, where the two reveal Doc has betrayed them and stolen their Time-Gun and that all their time travel has actually been damaging the past. Shortly after, Donut appears using his own Time-Portal Gun questioning why they've been neglecting to save the past. Grif accuses Donut for working with the wrong side and making them go to the past with intentionally vague instructions in order to damage time. Tucker and Sister side with Grif, making a distraught Donut leave in shame. Huggins convinced the three to return to the present and have a meeting with the Cosmic Powers, the legion of supposed gods who were targeting the Reds and Blues. During this meeting, both sides mutually agreed to a truce, though Sister and Tucker ended up with nothing. The Cosmic Powers then request the three to bring the rest of the Reds and Blues before they speak further. After leaving the meeting, Sister is furious with Tucker and calls him out for his behavior. Tucker expresses how he thinks Sister hates him because she slept with everyone on their adventure except for him which enrages sister who calls him a narcissist and states he's ego swelled because he is hurt because she won't have sex with him. Paradox Sister, Grif and Tucker reunite the other Reds and Blues, including Donut who claims to be apologetic of his actions, and meet up with the Cosmic Powers who tell Saving the Future Personality Sister appears rather promiscuous. When the Blues referred to her as "We can just fuck this one" to insult Grif, Sister's response was an exuberant "Woo hoo!". Later, she mentions that she thought about having a kid just so she would not be known as the, "girl that's had seven abortions" meaning she already had six abortions at that point. Unsurprisingly, Sister's not very fussy with guys, letting Doc examine her naked while also doing gymnastic poses in Episode 91. In the first alternate ending of Episode 100, she even demanded sex from Tucker. Sister is a recurrent bisexual, telling Dylan in their first meeting that she feels “another bi-phase coming on” in addition to alluding to having undergone multiple bi-phases in the past during her interview. As well as once calling Tex hot, and not retracting the comment after learning that Tex's female. Similarly, she tends to find just about everything hot (i.e. Tucker "spying" on her as she's getting examined by Doc, Lopez "killing" her, etc.). Her use of "bi-phase" to refer to her attraction to women appears to have been pushed aside by Season 16, as she alludes to sexual attraction to people of different genders in the same sentence in Lost Time. She seems to enjoy drinking since in Episode 83 when Grif mentions that "ladies drink free," she cheers enthusiastically, though is quickly silenced by Grif when he says, "not you." She may also be somewhat of a junkie, suggesting that the team could 'raid the medical supplies for morphine' and noting that she had once tried to overdose on aspirin. While she is close to her brother, she has no problem talking back to him if he says something to irritate her. In Episode 85, though he promises to keep her as safe as possible and to call if she has any problems when he reminds her not to, "embarrass the family," she tells him, "Don't do me any favors, bitch." Relationships Despite her few appearances, Sister developed many relationships on both Red and Blue team. Themes "Yeah...Wait, what?" A running gag involves Sister saying something incredibly strange, and someone replying "Yeah...wait, what?" Simmons, Grif, Church, Caboose and Tucker have all fallen into this gag. People often say it after she has told them something incredibly disturbing or sexual, like announcing her intention to raid the medicine cabinet for morphine or offering to demonstrate her 'ping pong ball trick.' This gag is referenced in the Relocated mini-series. When Sarge tells Simmons to inform Grif of his sister's death, Simmons responds "Yes, sir! Wait, what?" Stupidity Sister is also known amongst members of the canyon for her stupidity. Grif has noted that she was kicked off the cheerleading squad three times in High School for rooting for the wrong team, and Simmons and Grif told her they were Blue almost immediately after they told her they were Red, and she just cheered for the Blues. When Grif suggested they keep her in episode 85, Simmons argues they can't since she is a blue. In retaliation to Simmons, Grif says "Yeah well she's fucking dumb too." When Wash came to visit the Canyon in Reconstruction, she thought he was a cop despite his protests and assumed asking a police officer if they were and they had to tell them was a law. She also assumed that because Wash knew it wasn't a law, he must be a cop. Upon her return in Epilogues, her stupidity has been largely dropped, with Sister instead becoming a more competent, independent woman during her time away from the Reds and Blues. Skills and Abilities Maneuverability Out of all the Blood Gulch soldiers, Sister seems to be the least capable of performing any task, as she has no specialty in weaponry or combat. However, she seems to have decent driving ability like her brother, as she was able to fly a Pelican to Blood Gulch, although she didn't know what 'drive' she was in and landed on Donut. She is also one of the few characters to accurately speak Spanish and communicate with Lopez though he tells her her Spanish sucks. Doc also remarks that Sister is in great shape and very flexible, possibly due to her being a former cheerleader. Business Management Following her teammates' departure from Blood Gulch, Sister uses the bases and caves to throw raves, mainly to meet boys, and was able to develop a small business out of it, making little profit. After a while, she then used the canyon to hold several festivals with different themes over the years which would sell out. She seems to have a knack for business management, even capable of hiring staff to assist her. Gallery Sister539.png|Sister as she arrives in Blood Gulch. Sistertalkingtowash.pnhg.PNG|Sister in Reconstruction. Sister S9.png|Sister as she appears in the Halo: Reach engine. Sister Bungie Labs.png|Sister as she appears in the Halo 3 engine. Sister - Best DVD.png|Sister announcing the winner YOU LOOK HOTT! - S12PSA3.png|Sister in the Halo 4 engine. Sister alive at Blue base.png|Sister's reappearance in Season 13 Unreal Estate Thumbnail.png|Sister selling real estate Screenshot (18).png|Sister reunites with her brother (Dexter Grif) in Season 15|link=http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Epilogues Tucker_Sister_time_gun.png Sister_and_Tucker_travel_to_Blood_Gulch.png|Sister and Tucker time-travelling to Blood Gulch Trivia *Sister has gotten pregnant six times before, with each one being terminated. Ironically, she has expressed a desire to have a kid (despite her being proven to be unfit for parenthood). The fact that she has had six pregnancies in the past suggests that she neglects her partners' usage of condoms. *Sister is the first human female character to appear in the series, and the third female character to appear overall, behind Sheila and Tex. She is also the first confirmed bisexual character in the series. *Sister was never referred to by her actual name in the series; instead she is widely referred to by everybody as "Sister". Her real name, Kaikaina, can be found in the character profiles menu on the Season 5 DVD, The Ultimate Fan Guide, and on the computer screen at the end of the fourth episode in Season 14. Her name was finally spoken out loud in The Chronicle, spoken by Dylan Andrews. **"Kaikaina" means "younger sibling of the same gender" in Hawaiian language. This may be partially explained by the fact that she and Grif are from Honolulu, Hawaii; however, they are not of the same gender. *The only times Sister wielded a weapon other than her usual Magnum were during the episodes Loading..., Uncommunicado, and Repent, the End Is Near, where she holds a Battle Rifle instead. In a Season 9 deleted scene, she is seen wielding a DMR with a Plasma Pistol holstered on her hip. *When asked if she was alive at Comic-Con 2010, the Rooster Teeth crew didn't answer, Geoff Ramsey simply said "That's a great question! Next question." It was later confirmed five years later, in The End is Near, that she did in fact survive and found her encounter with Lopez "hot." *Sister, besides Tex, is one of two Blue Team members never to be shown wearing armor colored in some shade of blue. Coincidentally, both are female. Commentary for Season 5 revealed Yellow was chosen for her armor color as it was the most "middle color" between red and blue. *Sister is the first character to be seen in the Halo 2 Anniversary engine. *Sister, along with Doc, is seen racing on Mongooses in the special episode D.I.Y. *She, along with Junior, appears in a deleted scene of Season 9, complaining about her exclusion from the season. Sister also makes a brief in the Season 12 PSA: "Match Breaking". *Despite having few appearances Sister is included on the background of the RVBX box set, along with Junior and Andy. **She also appears sporadically in PSAs and deleted scenes later in the series. *After being absent for six seasons, Sister reappears in the Season 13 episode The End is Near, and later reappeared for the retroactive-continuity placed episode Mr. Red vs. Mr. Blue before reuniting with the Reds and Blues in Season 15 and rejoining the main cast for Season 16. *According to The Shisno, Sister is a fan of the Hawaiian dish poke: given she and Grif are from Honolulu they are most likely familiar with it. *She is the only member of the Reds and Blues who doesn't have a counterpart for herself in the Blues and Reds *From Season 16 onwards, she is mostly called by her first name or "Kai" rather than Sister even though none of the Reds and Blues (aside from Grif of course) were told her first name. *She is currently the only character from Blood Gulch Blue Team to not have killed anyone in a canon episode. **Her only kill in the series was in one of the non-canon alternate endings for The Blood Gulch Chronicles where she kills Grif after he kills Tucker when he and Sister are about to have sex. She is then killed by Donut shorty after. *She is currently the lowest ranking active member of Blue Team, at the rank of private. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Reds and Blues Category:Active